


Tifa's Titanic Jizz Banks

by SexTheHex



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Futanari, Huge Ejaculation, Huge balls, Other, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Tifa uses magic to grow a cock. Unfortunately, her spell goes awry and her cock ends up being an absolute freak of nature! Can she escape a cramped restroom before she completely covers everything in her steaming, stinking spunk?





	Tifa's Titanic Jizz Banks

Tifa was roaring at the top of her lungs inside the cooped up bathroom. Yet again, her forearm-sized cock was blowing its load absolutely everywhere. A full blown gallon of seed was spraying out of her monstrous dick, shooting multiple feet in the air before crashing back down on her cum-drenched body and the steaming hot pool of sperm coating the floor. Tifa wasn’t quite sure what number climax that one was. She’d lost count of all this after the 10th round.

Tifa was always a little curious what it might be like to have a dick. How strong were those raging hormones that they drove boys to stare at her chest every conversation? What did it feel like? That’d remain a mystery; she was pretty sure she wasn’t getting an authentic experience here. Yes, it felt heavenly to stroke this huge fucking heap of cock meat between her legs, but most boys definitely didn’t have a cock that easily tapped their chin. Nor did the men she’d spent a night with have minute long orgasms, cum like a fire hose, and be ready for the next round after an irrelevantly small refractory period.

Something must have gone wrong casting that spell. Tifa was always far better at close quarters combat; she never learned the finer points of using mana effectively. Now that her obscenely bulging balls were producing a seemingly limitless quantity of spunk, she wished she’d paid more attention studying corrective and healing magic.

The cycle was beginning anew yet again. As soon as her dick started to calm down back to the point of a semi erection, she could feel her body already priming her next load. Her empty ballsack surged back to capacity as her freakishly over productive nuts worked to ready another ejaculation. Soon her sack was back to basketball size, squirming with billions of wriggling gametes ready to drain out

Tifa wasn’t in any discomfort, thankfully. Quite the opposite. This was utter heaven. Just the blueballing sensation of her bloated sack packed so full of semen it felt like it could burst was incredible. It certainly felt more divine than any sex act she’d enjoyed with her cunt. And those climaxes… that release reducing Tifa to a screaming maniac as her brain was smothered stupid by a blissful burst of orgasm… that all felt too good. Far too good a stimulus than the human body was ever built to handle, doubtlessly.

If she continued shamelessly coating every inch of this bathroom in a thin to half foot deep layer of girl jizz, she probably wouldn’t come out the same person. These intensely euphoric orgasms would soon enough start scarring her psyche until she ended up just mindlessly jerking her cock, perpetually absorbed in the incredible sensation of letting loose a torrential force of jizz.

That wasn’t a thought that just dawned on her either. She’d realized that maybe 10 minutes ago when she just noticed she was gaining 2-3 inches onto her length every climax. Several times now, she’d resolved to stop jacking off, leave the bathroom, and seek help.

Oh, but whose resolve could ever stay strong when shifting slightly on the toilet seat meant shaking those heavy nuts and driving them to ache for attention? Whose will could stand the ever pounding need to squeeze those balls as tight as possible with her thighs, as if they were a juice-packed fruit? Tifa’s certainly couldn’t.

Already, Tifa was pressing her legs together to stir her nuts to full production. Her rapturous screaming kicked up again, conveying just how good it felt to have these out of control hyper sex organs to anyone in a block radius. Though, likely anyone around had already heard it or smelled it. The poorly ventilated restroom made the odor of Tifa’s babby batter so vivid, it was if the whole place was a giant jizz tissue. It probably smelled awful to anyone not a complete pervert. For Tifa though? The noxious fumes only egged her body on for more. More stroking, more squeezing, more cumming! Every breath, every whiff of the air was so deliciously dense with the scent of her load!

Already her ballsack felt taut full of gurgling liquid, ready to let loose another blast of steamy spunk everywhere. Tifa already felt so ready to blow again, she reckoned didn’t even need to use her hands anymore. Nevertheless, she took to rubbing the beast between her legs with both hands, delighted to add even the slightest bit of extra pleasure.

Closer and closer still she approached that magical, impeccable point of no return. Stroke by stroke she could feel another incredible climax building. She could feel her body preparing. She could outright see her urethra bulging steadily fuller and fuller as liquid filled it. She doubled her efforts. She squeezed harder, she rubbed faster! Her face was blasting ear splitting noises as it all got so, so very close! It was almost there! Almost. Almost...

“OOOooo… OOO-OOOOHHH~! A-AAH!” There she went! Pints and pints of spunk erupted out of her cock in a lightning fast burst! Tifa’s immaculate cumshot reached high enough in the air to stain the ceiling, tapping the roof before raining back down on her! Tifa’s screaming voice cracked, then reverted to a stunned silent mouth flexing agape. She was totally lost in the breathtaking endorphin rush surging through her head as her cock sprayed its semen tankard everywhere. With her jaw dropped at the spectacle, she even got to taste it. It was thick, pungent, and addictive. A taste she’d love to hold her tongue out for for every climax to come.

Tifa barely had any control over her body; the extreme ejaculation demanded every single resource her body had to offer. Yet still, somehow, she found one last bit of strength to enjoy her cumshot as best she could. Tifa pulled up her top and exposed her massive breasts to the air, letting her white hot girl load splatter against her naked body. She was almost hopelessly enthralled in masturbating now. She wanted every bit of her body soaked in and stinking of her heavenly, warm, stinking spunk.

Finally, climax came to pass. The cum deluge like a broken pipe’s spray steadily decreased to a drool of seed, then a steady leak of pre that seemed to be without end.

Tifa soon became conscious of a number of bodily changes once she’d calmed down from the overwhelming joy of ejaculation. First, she found she couldn’t shut her urethra and stem her fluid release anymore. She couldn’t stop leaking clear fluid! Honestly though, she’d be surprised if her dick ever stopped leaking pre in between cumshots from now on. She seemed to be ramping up her production every climax.

Next, even though she’d just drained her balls, she didn’t even really feel completely empty! She felt a surplus of jizz deep in her nutsack, somehow even after cumming her largest load yet. Her balls were generating sperm even faster than she could even release it. It looked as if her fate stuck cumming endlessly was just a small wait away...

Tifa didn’t care at all. Dedicating herself to this insane pleasure seemed like a wish come true. Her hands reached for her breasts and started massaging her seed all over her naked skin. She clamped her thighs together again to begin the cycle anew. Her boundless lust to be a cum-spewing freak had taken hold completely. This was her now: a jizz soaked, spunk chugging, cum loving freak of a woman fated to ejaculate near endlessly...

She could feel more than just this next load building. She could feel this orgasm, the next, the next after, and more…


End file.
